LOZ The Crystal Triforce
by Millennium Chick of the 90s
Summary: A young girl is forced into a different time than her own. Now she has to find a way home. Can she do it or will she fail?
1. Chapter 1

I have a few things to say. I took the criticism and decided to edited my story. I hope that you all enjoy the new version of my story.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the references to any Legend of Zelda names, items, places, people, and anything I forgot to mention.

A Note:

/-/ = thoughts

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Chapter 1 Beginning++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Darkness. It was everywhere. There were dark clouds swirling above, lightning ushering the doom that was soon to come, and an utterly destroyed castle that remained of the once fair land of Hyrule, with a dark figure to control it all. And another figure poised to attack, bow drawn, arrow filled with light magic, confused on how her fate was to destroy the very symbol of peace that Hyrule revered.

I never understood the twists of life. There I was, just standing there, about to kill the heir to the Hylian throne so peace would return to the world, and my mind goes back to how this all happened.

****Flashback****

Peace in Hyrule. Everyone working together, no fighting, no darkness, just clear blue skies and all kinds of plants growing all over the place. It was nice not to have any worries. Everyone celebrated the peace in their own way. The Valley of Mists was one small area in Hyrule, but it is a big part in Hyrule's history.

I was born in this valley. Mine was a strange birth. My mother was a picture of health and never suffered any of the usual ailments that pregnant women have. I was born on the eve of the valley's peace festival. My parents named me Samantha nu en del Link Hyrule¹. My ancestor was indeed Link, the famed Hero of Time. My father wanted me named so because of the odd birthmark on my left hand. The Triforce they called the mark. A triangle with four sections, three pointed up were off colored, the lower right more so. My parents knew that I had something important to do when I grew older, and they hoped it would never come. Their hope, though, was in vain.

Nearing my fifteenth birthday, I suffered from horrific nightmares. I was unable to sleep most night. Nightmares filled with blood and gore. There were dead bodies in all the nightmares. Some of the people I knew, faces of those in the valley. Some faces were of people that I had never seen before.

I was surprised when I woke up on my birthday, well rested. I got out of my bed and walked to the window. The mist was still there, but the sun was shining.

/I'm not sure if I can take it anymore. They think that I'm a disaster waiting to happen./

"Sam, time for breakfast." My mother called.

I walked over to the vanity and looked at myself. My long blonde hair and blue eyes are the most distinguishable features. I've seen paintings of my ancestor, Link. Except for being female, I look incredibly like him. I put my hair in a loose ponytail and put on my favorite green hat and tunic. I shove on my climbing gloves and stomp into my boots. I glance at the mirror and, yet again, except for the obvious, we are eerily similar. I went down the stairs and into the kitchen. My parents see me and they are upset.

"Morning." I say as I start eating.

"Are you ready to start learning our trade?" my mother asks.

"Why?"

"Your fifteen now. It's time to begin your apprenticeship."

"Oh. I thought I was going to train as a warrior."

"Be realistic, sweetie, what kind of danger is going to come here? Why train a warrior if there is no danger to come?"

"What? You . . . you promised you let me learn how to fight."

"We can't let you do that! It is not safe for a woman to learn to fight!" Father stated

"That's not fair! How am I supposed to carry on Links' legacy if I can't fight?"

"It was stupid to fill your head with those stories. They were just that, stories. Women just don't fight!"

"Fine! I'll go learn somewhere else! Maybe even outside the valley! I remember about the Gerudo. They will train me."

My parents² looked pained when I said this. I did not care. I got up, walked out of the house, and slammed the door behind me. I looked around and saw my small village. The village was set up in a rectangular pattern. My house was the tallest compared to the rest of the houses. The carpenters and bakers were next to mine across from each other. Then the butchers and smithy and last came the doctors³. The village opened up to a meadow with a weeping willow in the middle. There was a spring just beyond the tree.

The population was small but there were a lot of children. My brother and I are the oldest. Then came a smith boy who was two years younger than me. He is my best friend. I went to the smithy where there was a lot of clanging.

"Hello Mr. Smith." I say. "Could you—"

"I'm not going against your parents wishes. You will not learn to fight in this house." He said gruffly.

"Gee I was just going to ask where Adam was. I wanted to ask him something."

"He is in the back. And I reiterate, no one of this house will teach you."

"Okay, okay."

I went inside and headed to the sword rack. The swords were amazing. Proof of the quality and care the smith had. Adam was just as good as his father. He came up to me when I got to the sword rack. He was short and lanky. He has brown hair and blue eyes.

"So. . . I finished with that project I told you about." He said, as he pulled a sheathed sword from behind him. "Happy birthday!"

"Shhhh. You don't want your father to find out that I asked you to make a sword for me, do you?" I said with a lowered voice.

"Sorry. I am just excited. This is my first commissioned sword."

"How much do I owe you, by the way?"

"I know it is my first but I actually wanted to make you a sword, even if you didn't ask for one."

I smirked, "You just want to be known as the smith that made my first sword if I become the hero."

"That would be nice but I just thought that you would look good with a sword." He said with a blush.

"Oh!" I blushed in return.

"So . . . check it out." He insisted.

I took the sword from him and pulled it out of the sheath. The sword was beautiful. The design on the handle was handle was so intricate that several images could be seen at the same time. There was an amber pommel as well. This was truly the best work that I had ever seen.

I stood back from Adam and held the sword with right hand. I held the sword up awkwardly. /This doesn't feel right. / I switched hands. /That feels better. / I swung the sword horizontally, vertically, and I spun. It felt so natural to have a sword in my hand. /I wonder if Link felt this way when he first held a sword. / I felt strong, independent and so sure of myself.

Then, darkness fell over my mind. My vision blurred and I saw a monstrous pile of bodies. All dead and I stood on top of the pile, covered in gore. I stood triumphant with the legendary Master Sword in my hands. I was suddenly afraid. Adam's sword fell from my hands and clanged on the floor. My vision cleared to find Adam looking at me. He looked confused.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concerned. "You just went so pale."

"I . . . I'm fine . . . um . . . I'm going to the spring, if anyone asks."

I ran out of the smithy and out of town. I slowed when I got to the willow. It signified the end of the towns' safe zone. My grandparents said that the tree was planted to ward off the monsters of the valley. The spring was just past the tree. There was an odd thing about the spring. Only a few people of the valley could actually stay in the spring for extended periods of time. The purity of the water and the unnatural light that came from the spring irritated many. I am one of the few that can stay in the spring for a long time. Another was walking toward the town at that very moment.

"Brother!" I said excitedly as I hugged him. "Your home!"

My brother was strong, heroic, and bold. He has blue eyes and brown hair, a well toned body and a curious mind. He was gifted with magic as well as fighting. He had always been going out and fighting off the monsters of the valley. I had always thought that he deserved my birthmark.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm going to the Goddess' spring. I had an argument with Mom and Dad. They don't want me to be a fighter anymore. They want to go against fate and ignore my birthmark."

"What? I'll talk with them. They should know better than to go against the Triforce. Meanwhile, you should be careful when going to the spring."

As he started to walk away, I added, "Oh. Could you check on Adam? I think I might have hurt his feelings."

"Okay Sam. I will."

I continued to the spring. There were many kinds of plants on the way. The most interesting was the whistle leaf. It made the sound when wind blew through it. When I got to the springs entrance, I said a small prayer and went in. the spring seemed to sing when I came in. Then I heard cackling.

********************To Be Continued********************

Sam: (Hysterically) WHAT? The chapter is over! I can't believe it. What happens next!

Millennium_Chick: You do know that you're the one who wrote all this, don't you?

Sam: (Calmly) I know. I was just upset that the chapter ended here, is all.

Millennium_Chick: Right. Let's just leave it at that.

SPOILER

Sam: What going to happen next?

Next time: evil witches, an evil spell and a mysterious boy.

Chapter 2 Curses

Sam: Damn! I thought you were going to say more. (Cuts down some trees to release some frustration)

Millennium_Chick: Until next time. (Waves)

More Notes:

1: I do not know what the 'nu en del' stands for but I needed Sam's name to sound cool.

2: This is the only time the parents come in so I didn't want to elaborate on their appearance. Sorry.

3: A few things about the village. I hope to get this story to be made into a game so. . . the carpenters in the story are the same ones as in the games. The bakers are the ones from Minish Cap. The smiths are descendants of the one in Minish Cap. And the doctors are where the first store would be. No shield though.

Thanks for reading. Please rate.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the Zelda rights.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++Chapter 2 Curses+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Finally! Our target has come without protection!"

I looked around for the source of the voice and said, "I have enough protection in the spring!"

"True" said a cackling voice. "But there are ways to coax you out."

"We can offer you great adventure." said a smooth but evil voice, coaxingly. "Something so life-changing, that you would thank us for the chance."

"And what would it require of me?" I ask, looking out the doorway.

And when I did, two old hags on broomsticks appeared one with red flames for hair and the other with blue ice. They had darkened skin and rounded ears. They were Gerudo a race known for their spell casters as well as their warriors. They were known for evil things as well. It was easy to hate them but hard to look away.

"It would only cost you one drop of blood, famed Hero of Time." Said the red headed one.

"But I'm no—"

"NOT one drop of her blood shall fall while I can still defend her." My brother yelled while running to me. He handed me the sword that Adam had made for me. He whispered, "Here. This will keep you safe. Keep it with you or your life is doomed."

"John what's going on? Why are they after me? Why do they want my blood?"

"They want to resurrect the Dark Lord with the blood of the mark."

"Mark? What mark?

"THE Mark, Sam, the mark of fate, the Triforce. They want to use your blood and the blood of the two others with the mark."

"You are very perceptive, young man." said Red hair. "It's very annoying."

"His perceptiveness wont help though." said Blue hair. "We have our prize and we will set out for the others soon."

"You two are idiots." John said.

"WHAT?" they yelled together.

"It will be fifty years before another of the mark is born. I've been researching and I have contacts outside this valley. There are no others that are marked."

"You lie!" said Red.

"You're trying to deceive us!" said Blue.

They gathered up dark energy between them and aimed at my brother. The energy ball shot at my brother. I panicked and pushed him out of the way, stepping out of the spring's protective light. I heard two cackling laughs and my brothers' surprised gasp.

"They should keep the statue, huh, Koume? It will be a relic of the Heroes of Old."

"A relic indeed, Kotake."

They cackled again and flew off. John picked me up and half dragged me into the forest. There was mist even here. The trees grew dense as we went on. We even passed by a small pond that had an octorok, who loved a good game of catch. When we stopped, John set me on a large stone slab. He looked quite upset over something. It was then that I noticed that I couldn't move. I was in an odd position. A kind of half kneel with my sword held out in front of me and my head slightly lowered and turned to the side.

"I can't take you home like this. Our parents will grieve enough to hear that you left the valley. I promise no one will find you here. None of the village dares to pass the willow. Don't worry I will take care of it." He pulled out a small stone wrapped with a string. "This will let me know if you return to normal. I hope that it happens." He placed the trinket around my neck.

/I will try my hardest to break free. /

I didn't know it at the time but that was my only goal for fifty years.

So, there I sat. On that stone slab for what seemed like ages. The seasons changed though I never felt the heat or cold. The trees grew from sprouts to giants. And all around me the air seemed to grow heavy with malice. John came to visit me as well as the animals of the forest. He seemed to distance himself from the people of the village. Once did he bring Adam, but Adam refused to believe that I was still truly among the living. As the days passed I had thought that I would die like this that I would eventually slip out of consciousness and into the darkness of death. But that was not the will of the Triforce. During my many years encased in stone my birthmark seemed to pulse, as if it was calling to the other two that are supposed to have the mark. I had wished that I could have told John whenever he came or that he would notice the slight glow of my hand. Mostly when he came he talked of things that happened in the village and to the people.

"The good news is that Koume and Kotake think you're nothing more than a mere statue now." He said ten years later. "I know better. I can tell that fate still has plans for you."

He said that last bit a lot. As the years went by, he grew older. /if he is right and I am freed, will I still be young or will I grow older, to my proper age? /

About twenty-five years of being a stone, according to John, he tells me that he has a child.

"It's been great having daughter!" He happily admitted, and then his face turned sad. "Unfortunately, a plague hit the valley. Both my wife and daughter died as well as a lot of others."

He cried for some time afterward. Five years later he threw himself into studying remedies and other medicines. And I did not see him again. More years passed by and the trees got larger and larger. The creeper plants grew around my feet and up my legs and the moss that grew on me was strangely itchy. My mind went into a doze after a while of silence. One night the creatures in the forest were restless. The land of Hyrule was ready for its hero. I was completely covered in various plants by then. With all the noise, my mind couldn't remain empty. I was worried that I would crumble into dust. I was surprised that I hadn't yet. Then, out of nowhere, I heard footsteps.

/I always wondered if John would come back. I guess he did. /

But alas the footsteps betrayed youthful feet. And those feet were coming closer.

"Eh? What's this?" said a male voice. "A statue? Way out here?"

He started to brush off the moss and pull of plants. "Of Link, no less." He mumbled in the process. He was quite lanky with little muscle. He had red eyes, auburn hair, and tanned skin.

/A Gerudo again? /

He lifted up his left hand to brush away his bangs. And there it was, the Triforce, with the top triangle off colored. It pulsed and mine reacted. He noticed and stood there dumfounded watching our marks pulsate in unison.

"Well, I'll be. . . I never thought I'd see those hags' work ever again."

He got out a small pouch of powder, gathered a pinch in his hand, and blew it into my face. My body chose that moment to breath in. I choked and coughed and finally vomited. That vile powder got everywhere, my eyes, mouth, nose, lungs, and even my stomach. (Hence the vomiting.) The boy had stared, surprised the powder worked, then started laughing. When my stomach settled he handed me his water skin and a bread roll. He waited a while before speaking. He gathered thoughts like one would gather herbs.

"So how long where you stuck like that? As a statue I mean." He asked concerned.

"For . . . over thirty . . . years, I think." I said with a cracked voice. "Why ask?"

He sighed, "You won't be able to live the same life you used to have. Since you got stuck like that your body didn't age a day. I've seen such a spell before." 

"So will my body age anytime soon?"

"No. Your body will resume a normal growth rate. Meaning that anyone you knew are now much older."

"Oh . . . Wait! What is a Gerudo like you doing here anyways?"

"Exploring. Out to seek adventure. Seeing if there is an end to the evil that is coming."

"Right. And why should I trust your word?"

"Cause I set ya free."

That silenced me. I could not figure a come back. I was in his debt and there was no denying it. I looked at the forest and remembered its beginning. Then I began to think.

/If he was able to get into the valley, he can show me the way out. /

"Oh alright. I give. My name is Samantha nu en del Link Hyrule, Sam for short." I held out my hand.

He grasped my hand and shook it. Then he said, "My name is . . ."

******************************To Be Continued*****************************************

Sam: WHAT? Another cliffhanger?

Millenium_Chick: Yeah that's what brings readers back . . . I think.

Sam: You think?

Millenium_Chick: Well, this is technically this is my first published story.

Sam: Great! My Story is being told by an amateur.

Millenium_Chick: Well we all have to start some where. And with that . . .

SPOILER

Next Time: an older brother even older, a strange crystal and Sam's first . . .

Millenium_Chick: Oops that's a little too much. See you next time.

Chapter 3 Places

Sam: Hey! I'm not done yelling at you!

Please rate and some reviews would be nice.


End file.
